Tratie
by Luvdamarauders13
Summary: When Travis pulls a small prank on Katie leading to an interesting situation...


Katie Gardner groaned in bed as her sister jumped onto her.

"Miranda, I have an alarm clock you know. Strangling me is less preferable."

Miranda snorted as she hopped off the bed. "Kate, we all know that you're the heaviest sleeper in the Demeter cabin. An measly alarm clock can NEVER get you up." She yanked off the sheets.

Katie tugged them back on. "At least I wake up..." she mumbled.

"Waking up and getting up are 2 very different things, sis. Breakfast is in 20 minutes." With that, Miranda slapped her and marched out of the cabin.

Katie knew she shouldn't be the last one in the cabin. She was head counselor, for Olympus sake. But mornings are so...ugh. She got out of (more like rolled out of) bed and trudged towards the bathroom. Katie took a cold shower, waking her up and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and got out of the bathroom. Opening her closet, her jaw dropped.

All her clothes were black with skulls on it. Black and hot gardening work did not blend well. Strangely enough, only her bras and underwear were normal. She searched through her clothes, desperately trying to find something to wear. Once she realized that there were no normal clothes in her closet, she looked through her siblings's clothes. She found a Camp Half Blood t-shirt her size and put it on, only to find that it magically shrunk 3 sizes too short making it ridiculously hard to breathe in.

This is a prank, she thought.

And she had a sneaking suspicion to who did it.

Putting on her undergarments, Katie rewrapped the towel around her. She walked over to the boy's side of the cabin and pulled back the curtain. Lounging on the farthest top bunk reading a Greek mythology book was

"TRAVIS STOLL!" He turned around and smirked at Katie.

"Why hello there, Katie Kat. By the way, I love the choice of your attire." She felt her face go redder at his remark. Quickly regaining her composure, she quickly made her way over to the bunk bed.

"Stoll, you charm my clothes back to the way they were or I will send you to Hades." Travis smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

He put down his book, not bothering to mark the page and jumped off from the top bunk and landed right in front of her. "Now how are you going to make me do that?" Travis leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. Katie sighed in defeat as he loomed over her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Time to switch tactics.

She took a step forward, making them chest to chest. His smug expression faltered as his face flushed. He took a step backwards. She smirked in a way that she hoped was seductive and walked towards him until he fell back onto a bunk.

Katie pinned him down and intertwined her hands with his. Her face hovered inches over his.

"Travis..."

"Yes?"

"Please turn my clothes back to normal."

Despite the situation, he smirked. "And why would I do that? I don't think I should help a rule breaker." For a moment, she was confused. Until Katie realized that they were alone. In a cabin.

She kept her cool. "I would do anything."

He raised his eyebrows. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay then."

"What do I have to do?"

"Kiss me."

"What?" She scrambled off of him, looking scandalized. Travis got up and walked towards her like she did until he got her pinned against the beam of a bunk. He put his hands of both sides of Katie, trapping her. Travis smirked at her blush.

"Kiss me."

"No way."

He pouted. "Why not?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We're like, sworn enemies!"

Was it the lighting, or did his face fall a teeny bit? "How come?"

"You always pull those stupid pranks on my cabin, particularly me."

His face out on an expression of mock hurt. "My pranks are not stupid." He leaned forward, face inches from hers. "My pranks are elaborate and take a lot of skill to execute." He whispered. Katie felt the ghost of his warm breath on her nose, sending a tingly feeling throughout her body.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide her emotions."Well then you're the reason we're sworn enemies." She said.

He frowned. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

" Well for one, you are too egotistical."

"I am VERY modest, Gardner."

Katie did it against her will but the corner of her mouth twitched into a faint smile. "And number two, you are a complete annoyance."

Travis almost for a moment, looked hurt before he smirked again, this time leaning forward a bit making their faces closer.

"And?"

"And you are a complete player."

At that, his face darkened considerably. Katie saw his grip on the bed tighten around her. Travis's scowling face was inches away from a looking as scary as a hellhound's. It wasn't the expression that was scary. The mood swing was so out of character, it scared Katie. Her legs shook. Travis usually would've laughed it off. He heard this insult before but never took it like this.

"And why," he said, his voice strained, "Do you think that?"

"Because you flirt a lot." Her voice came out weak and squeaky. "And you have a new girlfriend every other week."

He looked at her with angry eyes. "And why do you think I do that?"

"For a fling and for se-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DO IT JUST TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL!"

He gritted his teeth. "I have better reasons," he whispered. To Katie, it was scarier than him yelling.

"Um, Travis?" Her heart pounded so hard she thought he could hear it.

"Yeah?" His words were clipped and cold.

She twiddled with her thumbs and looked at her feet. " What is your reason?"

"What?"

"The reason you have so many girlfriends."

Travis looked up and his expression changed. He withdrew his arms but stayed put. He gave her an uneasy smile, as if he was embarrassed.

"It's kinda personal."

Katie composed herself mentally and crossed her arms. She glared at him. "So first you pull this ridiculous prank on me, then flirt with me, then scare the living Hades by acting so furious, and now you're flustered? Please tell me what the Hades you are doing."

"Well actually, I came here for a certain purpose, other than pranking you. But if you want your clothes to change back, you know what to do." He gave her a cheeky smile.

Katie felt her pulse quicken. Now that she saw the angry Travis, she better appreciated the happy Travis. His blue eyes were tenderly looking at her and his smile was so gentle and kind...so different from the scowl she had seen only moments before...

He took her hand and squeezed it then started walking away.

Travis was almost out the door when he felt his hand being pulled back. Before he could ask what was happening, he felt a pair of lips meeting his.

Katie tangled her hands in his soft curly hair as she desperately kissed him without thinking. What was she doing? They were sworn enemies. She always thought that. But did Travis always think that?

Before she could pull away, he put his hands on her waist, kissing her harder, crumbling the remnants of her willpower to stop. She shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so good, so perfect, so natural.

Travis pulled away for breath and smiled goofily.

"Well, a deal's a deal," he said. Katie watched, mesmerized as he walked out the door.

"Hey!" Katie ran out to him and was about to leave before she remembered that she was only wearing a towel. She ran back to her closet to find her clothes back to normal. Quickly she threw on a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans then ran to the dining pavilion, taking her seat at the Demeter table. A few people looked at her strangely as if they were telepathically asking

"Where were you?" Miranda hissed into her ear as she sat down, "I was about to call you in sick!"

"I had a wardrobe mess up," she replied jerked her head over to the Hermes table.

"Ah, Stolls?" Miranda asked.

Katie nodded. They went back to eating breakfast.

Unconsciously, she looked back at the Hermes table to find that Travis was looking at her. He gave her a smirk and a wink. Katie quickly looked away and went back to eating her breakfast. Later, while she finished gardening, she found herself absentmindedly writing on the dirt with a stick. Snapping back into her senses, Katie quickly scratched away the words, hoping nobody caught her writing

_Travis_


End file.
